User talk:David Brian Wells
Hi, welcome to Tractor & Construction Plant Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:BulldozerD11 page. There's plenty of information to add to the project, so I hope you'll stay with us and help make many more improvements. The aim is to gather information on every make and model of Tractor, Construction Plant machine, Steam tractor and Truck built, as well as related material and list every example in preservation both in the UK and world wide. Details of Museums, Clubs and Private collections of preserved vintage and classic machinery is also very welcome. The site covers all makes of machinery, so if its missing add it please ! :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article. :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we (and others) can credit your contributions to you ! We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BulldozerD11 (Talk) 13:57, 11 January 2012 Welcome Hi David Welcome to Tractor Wiki. Thanks for your message. ;Re:Oak Tree Appliances The page could do with expanding with a more indepth history of the company and details of the model variants made if you can help fill in the gaps. As this wiki covers all manufacturers the idea is that other people with more knowledge can expand the articles & add to the list of known surviving tractors themselves. WE are Wikipedia for tractor, cars , trucks, steam and related subjects with Events,and museums complete with lists + other trivia that they dont allow. ;Surviving examples: I've currently only add a couple that i've seen, but as some shows have several hundred tractors (of all makes) i've not got round to add ing all the photos i have for the ones i've seen or adding others that appear on the Web to the list yet. ;Re:Photos. You can use my own photos as long as they are attributed to me - Photo by User:BulldozerD11 on www.Tractors.Wikia.Com as per the CC-by-sa-3.0 license (check the image description page by clicking the image and/or the little page icon below it to see which are actually created by me) Most images on here can be re used if under the Creative Commons License or older GFDL but some are used under a fairuse rational (usually uploaded by other people) which should have a backlink to the site they were sourced from. :Web sites You can add a link to any directly relevant web sites about OTA tractors direct to the article/page in the "External link" section. Any other relevant interesting (to this sites subject area) Web site links of a more general nature can be added to Web Site Links page. If you run a web site please add us to your web site links section/list in return. Thanks - 20:50, January 11, 2012 (UTC)